Secret Agent Extraordinaire
by Aviv b
Summary: A secret agent is monitoring what goes on in the Hub, especially what Jack and Ianto get up to after everyone else is gone.


Summary: **A secret agent is monitoring what goes on in the Hub, especially what Jack and Ianto get up to after everyone else is gone. **Written for a Schmoop Bingo challenge on LJ, the prompt was: **Adventures. **Rated PG-13 for language.

* * *

_"Secret Agent Man is on the case. Russian operative at two o'clock."_

There was no time to wait. That evil nasty man was mauling the nice old lady with the cookies.

"Get away from me," the evil nasty man cried. But Secret Agent Man had no mercy. The man ran in fear and dropped the purse he had snatched.

"_Oh you don't,"_ Secret Agent Man said as the evil nasty man was knocked down rendering him unconscious. An object he lost was snatched away. "_Another victory for Torchwood, the Iron Curtain falls, and a trophy for me!"_

"We've got a problem, Jack," Ianto said as he strode purposefully into Jack's office.

The week had been unusually quiet with just a few rift alerts leading to nothing more exciting than retrieving some rift junk and one weevil which quickly jumped back into the sewers when it saw the SUV pull up.

"What's wrong?"

"Gwen just got a call from the Cardiff police. Seems there was a report of a cleverly foiled purse snatching at dawn this morning in Bute Park. An elderly lady was feeding stale cookies to the pigeons when she was accosted by some guy who grabbed her purse, pushed her down and ran. The guy was knocked down and rendered unconscious by a Good Samaritan."

"And this involves us…how?" Jack asked totally perplexed by Ianto's story.

"Seems that the little old lady described her rescuer as a bird the size of a small private plane. Of course the police chalked it up to her falling and maybe hitting her head, but the mugger described being attached and pecked at by the same thing."

"What?"

"Come with me."

They walked out into the main area of the Hub where Gwen and Tosh were whispering to each other and looking up…at Myfanwy's nest. Owen was standing nearby with his arms crossed defensively.

Jack laughed. "Oh you don't think…"

"Myfanwy," Ianto barked out loudly. "Show me what you brought back."

Myfanwy squawked loudly. _(Mine you can't have.)_

"Right this minute, young lady."

Another squawk followed by the pteranodon stepping out of her nest with something small and furry in her beak.

Gwen shuddered. "Oh my god, she's got a dead animal with her."

Tosh watched Myfanwy carefully as she put the object down and looked at Ianto with what could only be reluctance.

"Now, Myfanwy, we haven't got all day."

She picked up the furry object and swooped around the open area of the Hub several times before landing a little distance away from the group.

"Well whatever it was, it's not moving," Tosh observed.

"Put it down girl," Ianto said softly. "If you do I have some CHOCOLATE for you."

At the sound of that magic word, she put the furry animal down.

As Ianto moved toward the furry thing, Myfanwy flapped her wings to move Ianto back.

"Here's some chocolate for you if you let me look," Ianto said as he held it up for her to see.

She took a few steps back from her prize as Ianto tossed a piece of chocolate to her. Keeping one eye on her, he knelt down to examine the remains of the critter. Then he started laughing.

Ianto picked up the creature, turned to the group and saw Owen looking disgusted with the whole proceeding. He threw it directly at Owen who instinctively caught it and yelped.

"What the fu.." He looked at the fur and then right at Ianto with an angry look on his face. "Oi are you implying anything?"

Ianto laughed as Jack, Tosh and Gwen looked at him and Owen with confusion on their faces. "Ok, I admit that the color is a little off, but the style might suit you."

Jack couldn't stand it anymore. He walked over the snatched the animal away from Owen. He stared at it for a moment before he too started to laugh. "It's a toupee; she stole the mugger's hair piece."

"Squawk. Squawk" _(It's my prize give it back. I saved cookie lady…chocolate cookie lady.)_

"Well done Myfanwy," Gwen cheered clapping her hands.

"Yes very well done," Ianto repeated throwing her another piece of chocolate.

She didn't touch the chocolate but watched Jack handle the toupee.

"Jack, give it back to her, it's her trophy after all."

Jack tossed the hair piece in front of Myfanwy who moved to stand over it protectively.

"Squawk." _(Yes mine.)_

She then proceeded to eat the chocolate treat. Once she finished eating she looked at Ianto waiting for him to speak.

"Back to your nest," Ianto told her as he circled his index finger in the air.

She picked up the toupee, climbed to the railing and flew around the Hub getting higher and higher with each pass. "Squawk, squawk, squawk, squawk" (_Agent 007 returns home from another successful mission._) she yelled happily as she flew back to her nest.

Tosh smiled. "If I didn't know better, I'd think she was taking a few victory laps there."

"But it's a problem. We can't have her flying all over Cardiff even at night if she's going to interact with people."

They continued to talk as Myfanwy listened from her nest.

"Oh, I don't think it's that serious do you?" Jack scoffed.

"I had Gwen pull relevant police reports from the last month, and I have a feeling that this isn't the first time she's been spotted." Taking the reports from Gwen, Ianto continued. "Two weeks ago a young lady was leaving a club at 2 AM and heading to her car. Alone, unfortunately. She was set on by two yobs who tried to drag her into an alley. Suddenly, the two men said they were attacked by some screeching creature and the woman managed to escape to her car. She was so focused on getting away from the men that she didn't notice what made them stop. We thought it was probably a weevil, but the marks on them weren't consistent with weevil bites."

"More like pecks from an animal with a beak," Owen added passing some photos around.

Up in her nest Myfanwy stretched her neck proudly and squawked several times. (_Me, that was me. Bad men. Detective Dirty Myfanwy to the rescue. Go on, make my day.)_

Tosh looked up toward the aerie. "Is it possible that she has a higher intelligence than we gave her credit for?"

"What?" Owen said. You don't really think she knew they were committing a crime?

"She's pretty smart, I wonder if she picked something up from us," Ianto speculated.

"Oh come on, she's a dumb lizard from a zillion years ago, with the brain the size of a pea.

"Squawk, Squawk." (You talkin' about me? Well, I'm the only one here. Who the fuck do you think you're talking about?)*

"It's like she can understand what we're saying."

"Gwen, don't be ridiculous, she's a reptile, she doesn't understand us," Owen said rolling his eyes dramatically.

Several more squawks were heard from Myfanwy's nest. _(I do too understand. I know you don't like me. That's why I poop in your work area, you git.)_

"There's also the reported incident of a child being swept out to sea from the Bay being rescued by a flying monster."

They continued to argue for some time over Myfanwy's possible intelligence, whether she was responsible for the incidents reported and if so what they could do about it.

Tosh, Gwen and Ianto were convinced that Myfanwy had been responsible for the attacks on the criminals and the rescue of the child. Jack wasn't willing to go that far, but he felt it was something they needed to keep on eye on.

Owen thought they had all gone bonkers. "Oi, you want to believe you've got some sort of…uh...Super Creature living in the Hub, fighting the evildoers of Metropolis, fine by me," Owen said in disgust as he headed back to the medical bay.

"Squawk, squawk!" (_I'm Ptery-Girl, fighting for truth, justice and chocolate treats_), Myfanwy cried out her retort.

It was another quiet day and by 5 PM only Jack and Ianto remained in the Hub. They alternated between staying in Jack's bunker and Ianto's flat and tonight was a Hub sleepover night.

Ianto had brought several videos from his extensive collection so they ordered in pizza, dragged the ratty sofa over to Tosh's work station and settled themselves down to watch one of the videos on her large video screen. Ianto was quite surprised when he discovered that Jack hadn't seen many movies from the previous thirty years. He wasn't surprised that Jack favored action and adventure movies. Jack loved the Indiana Jones series, frequently comparing Indy's adventures to ones from his past, as well as science fiction (which he mostly made fun of) and mobster and tough guy films.

Initially, Ianto had been surprised that Jack didn't like war movies. "Seen too much of war, don't need to watch the movie," Jack explained, so Full Metal Jacket, Apocalypse Now as well as The Green Berets stayed tucked away at Ianto's flat.

Tonight Ianto had chosen Planet of the Apes and the Terminator for their viewing pleasure. Jack howled with laughter at Planet of the Apes but both men opted to stop watching the Terminator after about thirty minutes.

Ianto was noticeably upset. "I never realized how much those machines resembled Cybermen."

Jack noticed that Ianto's hands were shaking. "Shhhh, relax, there's nothing here that can hurt you," he said rubbed comforting circles on Ianto's back. "Let's make some green tea, it will help you to sleep." Ianto shook his head 'no.'

"Squawk."

"See, even Myfanwy thinks it's a good idea."

Jack plugged in the kettle, made the tea and sat quietly with an arm around Ianto's shoulders as they drank their tea.

"Am I ever going to get past Canary Wharf?" Ianto wondered aloud.

"It will always be there, but little by little it will fade into the background as other, hopefully happier events take up residence in your memory. Look how much better you are than even a year ago. Remember? We watched the Wizard of Oz, and the Tin Man totally freaked you out."

"Not to mention the flying monkeys," Ianto added.

Jack kissed Ianto on the cheek. "And now it took something really menacing for you to think about the attack. And your reaction was pretty mild."

Jack could see that Ianto was still a bit off balance. "Come here," he said taking Ianto into his embrace. "You're safe in the Hub, and I'm here and maybe we could think of something to do to distract that over-active mind of yours."

"Yeah, like what?"

"Come with me Mr. Jones."

Jack stood and pulled Ianto up off the couch. Taking him by the hand they headed over to Jack's office and the bunker beneath.

"Squawk."

"And besides, Field Agent Myfanwy is on guard duty so we know we'll be safe."

Jack looked up toward her nest. "Right Myfanwy?" he yelled.

"Squawk, Squawk." (_Yes. I protect. No metal or monkey men getting in here.)_

"I still say she understands more than we think."

"No more thinking tonight, Mr. Jones, just more feeling, Ok?"

"Yeah, ok," Ianto said smiling.

The next several weeks were very busy. Several weevils, a pack of Hoix, three lost spaceships and a giant bunny all needed to be dealt with. There were, however, no reports of strange rescues or flying creatures, so the team gradually let the Myfanwy issue slide.

Then they experienced what became to be called "The Night of the Weevils." It had rained for several days and many of the sewers in the business district backed up. Weevils began to come out of the sewers in packs. The Team barely finished one operation when they'd get another call about more weevils terrorizing the citizens of Cardiff.

"You know, we're running low on retcon as well as weevil spray," Tosh pointed out to the others.

Jack groaned, this was a bad time to run short of supplies. "Owen, I want you working on synthesizing more of both compounds. Stay overnight if you have to, but we can't go out unarmed." Owen sighed but knew that Jack was right. He'd start with the weevil spray since that was critical in protecting the team. They could always go and retcon witnesses later if they had to.

As luck would have it, they received a call from the Cardiff police about a pack of weevils loose in an area packed with clubs and bars. Everyone gathered to arm themselves before heading out.

"Just what we need," Gwen muttered. "Drunk, uncooperative humans and sober, uncooperative weevils."

"Ok, Tosh, Gwen, Ianto, you're with me. Owen keep working on that spray, we're just about out." Owen nodded and returned to the medical bay.

They cornered several weevils behind a dance club, sedated them, tied them up and loaded them into the SUV with little fuss. They were getting ready to head back to the Hub when they heard screaming coming from further down the alley behind the club. As they turned to run in that direction, they heard screaming coming from the other direction as well.

"Ok, Gwen you're with me, Ianto and Tosh go down that other alley…and be careful. Don't shoot if you don't have to, but don't take any chances."

The two pairs took off in opposite directions. Jack and Gwen quickly located a weevil near the body of a young man. The weevil's attention was focused on a young woman who had climbed up a drain pipe and was holding onto the gutter literally for her life. The weevil tried to climb the pipe but it broke under his weight and he fell to the ground. The girl's feet dangled just out of reach. Gwen and Jack simultaneously drew their weapons and shot the weevil dead. The girl screamed and lost her hold on the gutter. Jack and Gwen tried to catch her, they weren't totally successful but they did break her fall.

As they began to lead the girl out of the alley, their comms crackled. "Back up, we need back-up," Tosh shouted. "They've got Ianto cornered and there are too many of them to shoot."

"Stay with the girl," Jack shouted to Gwen as he took off running back toward the other end of the alley.

"Come on love, we'll get you a nice cup of tea, alright." The terrified young woman clung to Gwen as they headed back toward the club.

Jack could hear Ianto and Tosh battling for their lives. A few shots were fired and then a cry of pain, from Ianto rang out. "Oh goddess," Jack thought as he ran toward the noise, "I hope I'm not too late."

As he got closer he suddenly felt a whoosh over his head and heard a familiar sound.

"Squawk, squawk, squawk." Myfanwy attacked the weevils just as they were going to finish Ianto off. The weevils tried to fight back but she was relentless in her assault.

"Squawk, squawk, squawk!" (_Get your stinking paws off him, you damned dirty apes!)_

Weevil eyes were gouged, heads and torsos were punctured and as they tried to get away Jack and Tosh managed to kill them all. Ianto lay motionless on the ground.

Jack felt for a pulse. Ianto was alive, just. There was a huge gash in Ianto's left arm which was bleeding copiously. "Tosh, radio Owen, we've got to bring Ianto back to the Hub before he bleeds out."

Jack radioed Gwen who turned the retconned girl over to the police and had them cordon off the alleyway. She ran to the SUV and drove it down to where Tosh and Jack were frantically working on Ianto. Jack had tied off the bleeding arm, which had slowed the bleeding but there was always the risk of losing the limb from a loss of blood flow. They lifted Ianto into the back seat of the SUV and Tosh got in the back to monitor his vitals. Gwen stayed behind to coordinate the clean-up and Jack drove like a man possessed back to the Hub.

Once at the Hub, Owen went to work transfusing several units of blood and blood plasma into Ianto's still unconscious body. Tosh worked with several pieces of alien technology to cauterize the wound and speed the healing process. Jack paced nervously around the medical bay.

"Oi, do us a favor. Go and help Gwen. You're no use here and she's got a bunch of weevils to keep curious onlookers away from."

As much as Jack wanted to stay, he knew Owen was right. He unloaded the first batch of weevils in record time leaving them in a dumpster in the car park. He'd come back and finish with them later.

Back at the crime scene Gwen really did have her hands full. She was able to keep the police from venturing down the alley but they were having a hard time controlling the curious, drunken and increasingly rowdy crowd that had gathered.

Jack drove the SUV up to the edge of the crowd forcing them to move back. He got out of the van and pulled his gun. "This is Torchwood business, and anyone who isn't a member of law enforcement still hanging about in thirty seconds is going back with me for questioning." Considering that Jack was covered in Ianto's blood and looked more like a madman than a member of a secret intelligence agency, the crowd quickly dispersed. They cleared the weevils from both ends of the alleyway and let the police know about the body of the young man at the one end.

Heading back to the Hub, Owen let them know that Ianto was conscious but it was still a bit dicey. "And we have another problem, Jack. Myfanwy is back, and is injured but she won't let me or Tosh near her. What the hell happened, Jack?"

Jack and Gwen could hear Tosh shushing Owen. "She isn't bothering you, so just leave her alone until Jack get's back."

"I agree with Tosh. She's probably concerned about Ianto that's why she's not in her nest. I'll see if I can't get a look at her when I get back. Concentrate on Ianto, Owen."

"You see how easy it is to concentrate when a lizard the size of the SUV is watching your every move."

"Squawk."

"Yes, yes, make that an extremely brave lizard then," Owen wisely added.

When they arrived back at the Hub, Jack and Gwen ran to the medical bay to see about Ianto. As Owen had said, he was weak but awake. Myfanwy was at the top of the stairs watching intently. Jack could see that one of her wings was drooping. But when he tried to approach her, she squawked and backed away.

"Come on girl, let me take a look." But Myfanwy was having none of it.

Tosh came up the stairs and pulled Jack away. She whispered something in his ear and, slipped him a small vial. "Alright, I think Gwen and I will go and dispose of the weevils," she said grabbing a confused looking Gwen by the arm.

"And I think I'll go make a CHOCOLATE treat for a very good Myfanwy." Not surprisingly Jack had Myfanwy's full attention. "You stay there and keep watch and I'll go get your treat, OK?"

"Squawk. Squawk." (_Yes, treat. Then you kiss my Ianto and make him better like you did before.)_

Jack went into the kitchenette and quickly softened a dark chocolate candy bar in the microwave. He stuck a sedative into the bar, covered it with up and hoped that Myfanwy wouldn't be able to detect it.

"Look what I've got for the best Myfanwy in the world," Jack said as he put down a plate with the bar on it. Myfanwy eyed the plate suspiciously.

"Myfanwy," Ianto spoke softly from the medical bay. She hopped over to the railing to look at him. "Eat the chocolate for Ianto. You were a good girl and Ianto is very proud of you. Please eat the treat for me."

Of course Myfanwy couldn't refuse anything her beloved Ianto asked of her, so she went over and ate the candy bar in two bites. Soon she was woozy enough for Owen and Jack to examine her. She had torn a bit of her wing but Owen was able to mend it with a 32nd Century adhesive.

She tried to fly but between her injury and the sedative, she ended up staggering about the area above the medical bay. She finally sat down on the cement, tucked her head under her uninjured wing and went to sleep.

Tosh and Gwen arrived back stinking from incinerating the weevils. Jack and Owen remarked on the stench and Myfanwy actually made a noise in her sleep that sounded a lot like a growl.

"How's Ianto doing?" Tosh asked.

"He's stable, so why don't you ladies go home before we pass out from the stench."

"Owen, you have such a way with words." Gwen snarked.

"Not to mention women," Tosh added rolling her eyes.

"Ok, let's just say that the eau d'weevil perfume you are wearing is a bit overpowering."

Ianto had opened his eyes when the smell hit him. "Oi, smells like dead weevil in here…I think I'm gonna be sick."

Tosh and Gwen finally took the hint and set off for home.

Jack wanted to move Ianto to somewhere more comfortable than the medical bay, but Owen vetoed the idea citing the need to keep Ianto on monitors through the night.

"Why don't you go have a rest, Jack. I'll wake you if there are any changes."

Jack agreed but returned a little while later with a stack of blankets, an air mattress and a pillow. He had showered and changed into some loose cotton trousers and a plain white T-shirt. He inflated the mattress and set up a little sleeping area just above the medical bay. "I won't sleep at all if I go down into my bunker, but I might be able to get some rest out here."

"Suit yourself," Owen said, sitting down in a chair near Ianto.

Jack was surprised at how sleepy he felt. It took some time, but he finally drifted off into a restless slumber.

Jack awoke the next morning to find Ianto sitting up on the small bed, and Owen re-bandaging his arm.

Myfanwy was awake as well. She was watching Owen carefully.

"See Myfanwy," Ianto explained patiently, "Dr. Owen is making me all better. You let him look at your wing later, OK?"

"Squawk. Squawk." (_Ok, but I still don't trust the wanker_.)

Owen looked up at Jack and smiled. "We'll he's probably going to have a lovely scar, but I know that will only enhance his desirability to you."

Jack trotted down the stairs into the bay and gave Ianto a small kiss. Ianto pulled Jack back down for a longer deeper kiss before releasing him.

"Squawk." (_Yes, kiss and make all better._)

"Well Myfanwy may approve, but could you save the tonsil hockey for when you're alone? You're making me sick."

Myfanwy squawked loudly. (_No, Jack's kisses make you better. Stupid doctor_.)

"Oi, no insulting the medical staff," Owen snarked, not knowing just how close to the truth he was.

Jack laughed. "I swear Owen, if I didn't know better, I'd say she looked abashed. Maybe she really does understand what we are saying."

"Yeah, right."

Ianto was confined to the Hub for the next week. He slept on the sofa while Jack slept on the air mattress on the floor nearby. Jack had wanted to take Ianto back to his flat, but Ianto could tell that Myfanwy was still uncomfortable which made her nervous and irritable with anyone but him.

During the day, if the whole team had to go out, Jack would appoint Myfanwy as Ianto's guardian.

"Keep an eye on him. Don't let him get up except to go to the bathroom."

Myfanwy eyed Jack curiously.

"This is a very important job I'm giving you. And if you are going to be an official member of our team then you have to follow my orders."

"That's right," Ianto chimed in, "Jack is the boss and we all follow his orders."

The team was amazed that when they'd come back, sometimes hours later, Myfanwy would be sitting as close as she could get to Ianto watching him intently. Everyone except Owen was convinced that she really did understand what was going on in the Hub.

"Rubbish. She understands that if she's where we left her she gets chocolate; that's what she understands."

The rest of the team sighed and wondered how a man of science could be so blind to the evidence standing (ok squawking) right in front of him.

Ianto and Myfanwy's recoveries continued for the next month. Ianto was finally able to go home at night and work around the Hub all day as long as that didn't involve any lifting. And Myfanwy gradually regained her ability to fly; a little tentatively at first and then with greater confidence as time went on.

The team debated what to do with Myfanwy until Jack and Ianto formulated a plan. While Owen scoffed and even Tosh and Gwen were a bit doubtful, they decided they had nothing to lose by trying it out.

Ianto spent the next two months teaching Myfanwy a series of commands. The rest of the team learned the commands and Myfanwy learned to follow them no matter who issued them. Lots of chocolate treats helped Myfanwy tolerate the other team members getting close to her but only Ianto could make physical contact with her.

And there was more. Owen couldn't believe it when he overheard Ianto explaining to Myfanwy why she needed to stay hidden. He thought Ianto was anthropomorphizing a bit too much, but figured it was best to just not comment.

On an afternoon that the rift predictor deemed highly unlikely for any significant activity, a ceremony was held at the Hub. Jack and Ianto had designed this after re-watching The Wizard of Oz. Ianto hadn't had any stress reaction to the Tin Man, but Myfanwy tried to attack the video screen when the flying monkeys appeared. But it was the Wizard near the end that caught their attention.

Jack signaled the others though his comm that they were ready to start the ceremony. They all gathered in the main area of the Hub.

"Myfanwy, come here, we have a surprise for you," Owen shouted up to her nest.

Though Owen was her least favorite team member, she obediently circled the Hub and landed on the main level not far from the Team.

Jack spoke in his most authoritative voice. "We are here to day to formally recognize the heroics of one of our own and to make her an official part of the Torchwood Field Team."

"For outstanding bravery in the face of the enemy, I hereby award this medal of valour to Ms. Myfanwy Pteranodon," Jack said solemnly as Ianto put a small perception filter around her neck. "This special medal must be worn on all missions to keep Agent Myfanwy invisible from the enemies of Torchwood. Further I've drawn up an employment contract officially naming Myfanwy as Hub Guardian and Protector at a salary of 5 chocolate bars and one whole sheep's head a week."

Ianto groaned as he heard Jack read that last bit. He knew exactly who'd be running all over Cardiff looking for whole sheep heads.

"Let's have a round of applause for the newest member of our team." Everyone clapped and cheered. Myfanwy actually ducked her head in embarrassment.

"Squawk. Squawk." (_Yippe-ka-yay motherfucker_!*)

They had some cake to celebrate and Myfanwy was overcome with joy when she was presented with her very own sardine cake with chocolate frosting. She hopped excitedly as the cake was presented, then devoured it in a single gulp. "Squawk." (_Yum_)

Finally the party was over and the team began to clean up. Surprisingly, Ianto didn't help but went over to Myfanwy for a private moment. "I'm so proud of you my sweet girl. Having you on the team is like having another five of us. You are going to be a brilliant field agent. Just remember, you stay and guard the Hub during the day unless you hear our signal," he said displaying the special whistle that all team members were equipped with. "And once you do, you'll swoop in and save the day. Just like you saved me."

Ianto looked around and saw that everyone was busy wrapping up their work for the day. He leaned in closer to Myfanwy and whispered, "You know how I feel about Jack; I see you watching us. But you'll always have a special place in my heart. Rwy'n dy garu di Cariad."

Ianto stood up and stretched. "Ok, time for you to start your first shift of guard duty," he said signaling her to return to her aerie. She squawked happily as she circled the Hub for several minutes. Ianto smiled as he watched the pure beauty of her effortless flight. He didn't care what the others thought. She was one very smart and happy lady.

"Squawk. Squawk. Squawk…." (_Faster than a speeding bullet, more powerful than a locomotive, its Super Myfanwy, Hub Guardian extraordinaire_.)

Myfanwy couldn't wait until her next adventure as a full-fledged "Squawk" (_joke, I made a joke_) Torchwood Field Agent. And if a few more bad people got scared off from hurting nice people, she understood that as long as no one saw her, her team wouldn't be mad.

She circled several more times reveling in her new position and the shiny medal that came with it. Best of all, even if no one else believed she was smart her own beloved Ianto did and that was all that mattered. Anyone watching her would have sworn that she was smiling.

Over in his office, Jack also smiled. Ianto had forgotten to turn off his comm link to Jack from earlier in the day. "Rwy'n dy garu di Cariad," he repeated quietly several times. He couldn't wait to say that to Ianto later that night after they finished playing their latest game of Secret Agent Man. It was his turn to be John Drake while Ianto would play the beautiful Eastern block spy undergoing interrogation.

* * *

* while Myfanwy often gets the gist of the dialogue in the movies that Ianto and Jack watch, she doesn't really grasp the concept of cursing so she repeats profanity laced quotes with no shame at all.


End file.
